Naruto Namikaze Fallen Tenshi
by Artdog15
Summary: Naruto during the battle on the bridge grows black angel wings. Join us as Naruto begins his journey to be known as The Fallen Tenshi in all corners of the Elemental countries. Pairing is NaruYugitoKoyukiRinFemHaku.
1. Blood and Black Feathers

Yo this is Arthur back with a new story. This is my **Naruto Namikaze Fallen Tenshi**. It's a chapter early, but I want to write it now. The vote for this was extremely close, being 4-3 in favor of this story. Any who, on to the story and please review, all of you have the ability to even you anons. This is towards the end of the battle, after Haku is beaten, but before she(way too feminine to be a guy) is killed by Kakashi.

Pairing is NaruYugitoKoyukiRinFemHaku.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Chapter 1: Blood and Black Feathers

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It was a terrible battle. Two grown men had been fighting for half an hour. One was tall and muscular. He had black hair and didn't have eyebrows over his grey-dull brown eyes. He had a cow skin patterned pants and had no shirt. In his hand was a giant cleaver like sword called Kubikiri Houcho. This man is Momochi Zabuza. Fighting him is a man who is around the same height, but his build is made more for speed then power. He has silver-gray hair and most of his face is covered except for his multi colored eyes, one black and the other red and black. This second eye is Sharingan. The holder of it is none other then Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi remembered how he got into this mess. His team consisting of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto, were given a C-rank mission to guard a bridge builder from bandits. Not even a day into the mission it was bumped up to a B-rank, possibly A-rank mission involving enemy ninja, do to the appearance of The Demon Brothers.

Kakashi sighed to himself when he remembered the first attack from Zabuza on his team. He, an elite jounin of Konoha, was hard pressed to beat the nukenin. When he had beaten him and thought him dead, he came to the realization that he wasn't dead. So he did the best thing he could do at that point in time... train his team. Now to where they were now.

Kakashi was sweating. He knew that Naruto had unleashed Kyuubi's chakra, but he didn't know why it got cut off so quickly. He could sense Naruto's chakra signature along with the Hyouton user, Haku, so neither had won. 'Damn, I need to end this now and help Naruto.' He thought, but out loud he said to Zabuza who just got captured by his nin dogs, "Zabuza, I'm afraid I have to end this. Your lucky to see this technique of mine, it's the only one I've ever created. I call it Raikiri..." With the last word said he performed the needed hand seals and pushed his right arm palm down and his left hand located on his right wrist as a whitish-blue electric chakra became visible in his palm.

Zabuza stared in amazement as he saw just how powerful must be to have the chakra of it actually visible. He came out of his shock as Kakashi burst forward with an amazing show of speed. As he neared the captured nukenin an ice mirror appeared out of nowhere and the Raikiri was no on a collision course with Haku. That is, until another body came out of the mirror, pushing the young kunoichi out of harms way and getting a Raikiri through his right lung. Kakashi stood there shocked. He had just, more then likely, killed his student.

"Na..ruto" he stuttered, "w..hy?"

Naruto smiled, a bit of blood running from the corner of his mouth. "Be..cau..se, she.. is my.. pre..cio..us per..son." he coughed out, " I..I had... to."

Kakashi was about to pull his arm out of Naruto when he was kicked in the chest by said person. Less then a second later Zabuza's sword came out of nowhere and knocked Naruto towards the railing of the bridge, and over it.

_**::Naruto's Mindscape::**_

**"Son of a bitch." **The Kyuubi roared. Not even five minutes ago he had been awoken and hit by all the memories of his host. He was shocked by what he saw done to the poor kit. Not even demons were so cruel and heartless. Now his host had a punctured lung and was falling off a tall bridge into water over 200 feet below it. The great demon looked around frantically, but froze when he saw something in the corner of the boy's mind. He smirked, not evilly, but more of a satisfied smirk of someone who won a battle. **"Kit you better be thankful for this. Who would of thought that you had two kekkei genkai? Just another second of tinkering and you'll save us both. Then it will be time for repentance on my behalf." **

As he spoke he was releasing three tails of chakra into his host. One to heal the hole in his chest and the other two to unlock the bloodlines.

_**::Real World::**_

Naruto knew he was falling. He knew that if he hit the water below he'd die, Kyuubi or not. As he reached the half way point he felt weird. First the hole in his chest felt like it closed up and the pain dulled to just soreness. Then he felt two objects break out of his back around his shoulder blades. It was painful at first but then the pain disappeared it reappeared in all his bones including the objects in his back, before said pain also subsided.

Naruto blacked out for a second before he seemed to be floating over the bridge.

______________________________________________________________________________

Back on the bridge Kakashi was pissed. He not only just probably killed his student, the only one who seemed to understand his lesson on teamwork, but then Zabuza threw him off the bridge. Just as he was about to kill the nukenin he heard clapping at the end of the bridge. When he looked he started to sweat a little. At the end of the bridge was Gato, surrounded by 100 mercenaries.

Zabuza was pissed though. "Gato, why are you here? This is my fight." He yelled to the midget man.

Gato just laughed and said, "So this is the great bad Demon of the Bloody Mist? More like a baby demon."

Zabuza was growling at this point. He turned to Kakashi and said, "I apologize for your student, but I'm no longer being paid to kill so our fight is over."

Kakashi just sighed. He held no grudge against Zabuza. He knew the shinobi way and had learned even more since. Zabuza took his silence as acceptance and was about to ask for a kunai since his arms were ruined when a figure landed on the bridge. When the two groups looked over they all gasped.

"Naruto..." Kakashi said with a smirk, relieved that his student was alive.

"Gaki.."Said Tazuna and Zabuza.

Sakura just growled out something that sounded like "Baka" and "can't stay dead."

Haku smiled and yelled, "NARUTO-KUN!" As she ran over and hugged him. She released him when she felt something soft protruding from his back.

When everyone noticed what got her so shocked they gasped. Protruding from his back were a pair of black angel wings. Naruto himself hadn't embraced Haku because he too had noticed the wings, only sooner, and was experimenting with them. However when Haku stepped back he looked at his arms and thought about how it had felt like his bones had been coming out of his skin, when a bone appeared out of his right forearm. Again people gasped, but Kakashi was the most surprised of them all.

Gato was the first to get over the development and laughed again saying, "This freak ain't gonna help you either. Now what to do... I know, I think I'll fuck that pretty little apprentice of yours Zabuza, then let my boys have her after they raid this town for all the women they can find." The mercenaries behind him all cheered and drew their weapons, getting ready to kill and capture.

Now if Zabuza was pissed, Naruto was down right insane with rage. He walked over to Zabuza's sword and said, "Zabuza, I'm going to borrow your sword. I have scum to kill." Zabuza nodded his head as the young blond picked up the blade as if it were nothing and slung it over his shoulders. Naruto then went to try something he had just thought of and forced bones to grow all over his body forming armor in his vital spots.

The young shinobi then looked at the crowd a mercs and yelled out, "NOW IT'S TIME FOR ALL OF YOU TO DIE!!!" With that he ran forward and burst into the air with a flap of his wings. Acting on instinct alone he focused on his wings and started to shoot off a large amount of sharp black feathers and pearly white bones into the mercenaries killing off a large number off the ones at the edges and outer center of the group. The Kubikiri Houcho cut through or knocked back any merc close enough to be hit.

Gato had rushed to the back of the crowd, but he made the mistake of turning around. The last thing he saw was the bridge full of black feathers fluttering from the skies and blood all over the place before a huge sword sliced him in half.

The group of shinobi and Wave villagers, who had arrived during the massacre of Gato and his men, stood shell shocked that one person had killed off around 80 people with the rest of the mercenaries leaping off the bridge to the boat they came on.

As Naruto passed by a fatally wounded mercenary with the Kubikiri Houcho over his shoulders, the mercenary asked, "Hey gaki, what's your name? I need to know the name of the fallen tenshi who beat me so I can brag about it in hell when you're a big shot."

Naruto just smiled sadly, remorseful over the kills he just made, and said, "Uzu..."

He was interrupted by Kakashi who had walked towards Naruto and said, "Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, son of the deceased Yondaime Hokage and Yellow Flash of Konoha, Namikaze Minato, and Uzumaki Kushina the Red Death." This was said more to himself and Naruto then the dying merc. The dying man just grinned as the last of his life faded away.

The crowd of Wave villagers got out of their shock and cried out in happiness that they were finally freed from Gato. Naruto however was tired and shocked at hearing who his parents were, so he put it to the back of his mind as he walked towards Zabuza and Haku.

When he was about three or four feet from them he said, "Thanks for letting me use your sword, I guess it's time to return it now, eh?" At this he held out the sword for Zabuza or Haku to take, but Zabuza shook his head and replied,

"No gaki, you keep it. I got another sword back at my hideout I can use. Besides, I just found someone who can keep my legend alive. You, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, are from this day my successor known by all by the title of Demon of the Bloody Leaf. You earned it."

Naruto smiled as he hefted the sword back across his shoulders. He thought, 'Well it may have demon in it, but I guess I can make an exception. Besides I kind of like the ring of it.'

_**::Three Hours Later::**_

Since they had returned to Tazuna's many things had occurred in a short amount of time. First Sasuke turned out not to be dead when Haku pulled out the senbon from his neck. It seems he had also manifested his Sharingan.

Naruto had been proclaimed the hero of Wave, much to the ire of Sakura, the jealousy of Sasuke, and the pride of Kakashi, Haku, and Zabuza. He had also figured out how to pull his wings into his back so he wasn't too much of a disturbance. the strange thing is that his appearance had changed since his wings appeared. He was now taller then Sasuke and stood at 5' 9". His hair, instead of just blond, was blond with whitish-silver streaks through it. The most important thing is the fact that he had asked Zabuza and Haku to think about joining Konoha. Though the weirdest thing to happen on the way back was the newly founded Naruto Fan Club, much to Haku's displeasure.

Now we find ourselves in Tazuna's living room with the two groups of shinobi and Tazuna and his family sitting around their coffee table. It was a meeting to discuss Naruto's abilities.

Kakashi was smiling as he said, "Naruto your abilities are from two bloodlines I thought extinct. One was the Uzumaki branch of the Shikotsumyaku **(Dead Bone Pulse)**, and the other is Reikon Tenshi **(Soul Angel)**, of the Namikaze clan. Before you get excited let me explain about your clans and the other branch of the Shikotsumyaku. Then I'll tell you about what they can do, okay?"

Naruto just nodded, excited about having two kekkei genkai.

Kakashi got a far away look in his eye and started with, "The Namikaze clan is straightforward so let's start there. The wings usually materialize when in need, or around 14 years of age. The color depends on the type of experiences they've had. White for if they had a mostly normal childhood, grey if they had a sad childhood with an equal amount of happy moments, and black if they had a horrible childhood. This is why it's called Reikon Tenshi, because it relies on your soul. The abilities of this bloodline include flight, the ability to use wind jutsu, they are as strong as steel so they won't be pierced easily, not to mention your Shikotsumyaku should make them even stronger, and finally you can use the feathers as projectiles.

"Your Shikotsumyaku however comes from the Uzumaki. Years ago they and the Kaguya were one clan, but about 150 years ago they split apart because of certain differences. The Kaguya faction was growing in blood lust, and the Uzumaki didn't like killing if it wasn't necessary. The Uzumaki faction moved to Uzu no Kuni. Your abilities from that bloodline involve manipulating your bones at will and extremely durable bones, along with being physically stronger. Any questions?"

Naruto looked down for a second and then said, "I know about my tou-san, but what about my kaa-san? What happened to her?"

Kakashi sighed and said, "In the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack everything was chaotic. Me and Kushina thought you were dead. I guess Sandaime-sama thought it was best to keep you a secret until you could protect yourself so that Iwa wouldn't try and kill you." He paused for a second letting it sink in.

Naruto nodded in understanding. He had read about how Iwa hated his father for the amount of Iwa shinobi he had killed.

Seeing the understanding in his face, Kakashi continued, "Your mother was stricken from grief and she fled from Konoha. A few months later Sandaime-sama received a letter from her saying she was with her clan in Uzu, but he couldn't spare any messengers at that point in time. OK, now that that's settled, how about some sleep?"

Everyone nodded and headed for the rooms that they had been assigned to sleep in.

_**::Bingo Book Publisher::**_

The shop that sends out bingo books was just about to finish their last set of papers when a bandit runs in.

The bandit yelled out, "Hey I got info on this ninja. He's a genin, but he's plenty strong. Took out nearly the entire bandit army I was in. The army numbered over 100. I had to retreat."

Now the publisher was interested. Not many newbies made that kind of first impression. "Hey, my name is Kai, tell me about this kid." The publisher said.

The bandit proceeded to tell Kai all about the battle, when he got to the end he described what the kid looked like. He ended with, "His sensei said his name was Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. One of my former comrades nicknamed him The Fallen Tenshi right before he died, but the most amazing thing I can tell you is that Zabuza name the gaki his successor and gave him the title Demon of the Bloody Leaf. So is it good enough for a reward?"

The publisher was shocked. He paid the bandit quickly, and handsomely might I add, and went to add Naruto to the bingo book as a B-rank shinobi.

Shit was about to hit the fan and everyone was gonna get hit.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

That's the end of the first chapter. Read and review, I'll answer any questions personally if you have an account.

See Ya,

Arthur


	2. The In Between

Welcome to Naruto Namikaze Fallen Tenshi. This is your host Arthur. I must say that I loved all the reviews. I have also used part of an idea from an anon named Anilom. I say part because she won't be evil. A few of you even raised my spirits. I've been a bit down lately between stupid flamers, the death of my relative, and bullshit that people are pulling now that school is ending(ie: throwing rocks at people).

Another thing. I would like to direct you to Dracohalo117's stories. His stories are very good, and I'm even working on one with him at the moment. He also can read me like a book when concerning my stories before I even write out the damn chapter.

I must also say that I wasn't expecting so many good reviews for this one. I have even gotten good reviews from some of the authors that had inspired me to write these stories.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto... *sigh*... if I did I could afford a new IPod.

_**::Tazuna's House::**_

It had been three weeks since the battle on the bridge. Unfortunately Naruto's massacre of Gato's men heavily damaged the bridge, and so he had been putting the Kage Bunshin no jutsu to extensive use. The bridge was now only a week or two from completion and to Naruto's surprise, and mostly everyone else's amusement(excluding Sasuke and Sakura) the people of Wave had decided to name the bridge after him and had already set up the sign and a statue of him next to said sign. Besides helping on the bridge, Naruto got in some training with both of his bloodlines.

For his Reikon Tenshi he just flew around under the tree tops in the forest for evasion training and speed training. For his Shikotsumyaku he found that he could not only use his bones as weapons, but his branch of the Shikotsumyaku was more advanced then the Kaguya's because he could form his bones into different shapes, not just spikes, though it took a lot of chakra and time to do. He also learned to fire his bones as projectiles from all over his body. He wanted to learn some of the Dances that Kakashi had told him about, but there weren't any scrolls in Konoha detailing how to do them.

On a lighter note Zabuza and Haku decided to join Konoha, and Zabuza started training Naruto in the use of his old zanbato. And on top of that Naruto and Haku had grown much closer, often showing signs of affection for each other.

We now find our hero sitting comfortably on top of Tazuna's place. He was relaxing and watching the clouds like one of his friends had shown him about back in the leaf village(guess who). Just when he was about to doze off Kakashi appeared.

Kakashi said, "Naruto, there are a few chakra signatures coming this way via the bridge. I want you to fly overhead and scout out what they look like and come back immediately. Their signatures seem familiar, but I can't be positive."

Naruto nodded, "Hai, sensei."

Naruto then stood up and leapt to the highest point of the roof, before falling off towards the ground only to reappear a second later in the distance flying far overhead.

_**::At the Bridge::**_

Three women were walking on a bridge when they came to a sign at the right of the bridge. Walking closer to get a better view because of the mist, the group of women gasped at what they saw. The sign said:

We, of Nami no Kuni, name this bridge after the hero who helped make it's completion possible. We are proud to call it the Great Naruto Bridge after Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. The statue next to this sign depicts are hero in his full battle attire.

The statue was of Naruto, his black wings outstretched to seem threatening, yet oddly calm, with his bone armor on(AN: If someone would draw a fan art of Naruto like this I'd really appreciate it).

At this point Naruto had come to the spot that had the three signatures and decided to get a better look since their features were distorted by the mist. He, being a trickster, decided to dive bomb and swoop back up at the last second to try and scare them.

As he flew up to gain the height he needed he formed his bone armor to match his statue's. When he reached it he dive bombed the group and pulled up right between all three, shocking them to the core.

Now that he got a better look at them he noticed some things about them.

The oldest one seemed around 38 years old. She had red hair and green eyes. She seemed to be in good shape, and stood only an inch or two taller then himself(Naruto is 5' 9" at the moment).

The second woman he looked at shocked him. She had orange(I changed her markings to suit my story) versions of the Inuzuka clan marks on her cheeks. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She too had a good build, and surprisingly enough she had a black dog at her side with the name Kibamaru on his collar. The woman stood around 5' 10". She looked around 24.

The third female looked a lot like the first, but around his age. She was about 3 inches shorter then himself.

The women had gotten out of there shock and jumped back. Before they could do anything though Naruto took to the air again heading back towards Tazuna's to report to Kakashi.

The eldest of the women said to the youngest, "Follow him Chisuki. Don't lose sight of your nii-san."

The newly identified Chisuki said, "Hai Kaa-san."

Chisuki sprouted pure white wings and took off in the direction of her elder brother, flaring her chakra so the other two women could follow at a quicker rate.

Now tailing the two teens by ground the elder woman said, "Rin-chan, did you see those wings? They were pure black. I hope that that wasn't truly Naruto or he'll never forgive me for what he had to endure to get them."

Rin just smiled sadly and said, "Kushina-sama, I'm sorry to say that that was without a doubt Naruto. He was like a carbon copy of Minato."

At this Kushina started to tear up at the thought of her sochi hating her for not being there.

Up ahead Naruto had arrived at Tazuna's house and alerted everyone there. They all knew of the girl hanging around, more then likely waiting for the other two of her group to catch up. Naruto had just remembered what the three looked like and told Kakashi, who paled in recognition.

"Do you know who they are Kakashi-sensei?," Naruto asked. Kakashi just nodded, speechless at the circumstances.

Just as he got himself together the three women came from the mist to stand in front of them. Everyone except Kakashi got into a fighting stance. Seeing this Kakashi said, "Stand down, all of you. I know they don't mean us any harm."

Sakura yelled, "How do you know that sensei?"

Everyone cringed from the yell and had to wait 5 minutes to get their hearing back before Kakashi answered with, "I only know two of them, though I think I have a good idea on the third. The older red head is Uzumaki Kushina, the Red Death, and widow to Namikaze Minato."

Naruto was stunned. His mother stood only a few feet away from him.

Kakashi continued before anyone could interrupt, "The brunette is Inuzuka Rin, my former teammate under Minato-sensei whom I thought was killed during the Kyuubi attack.

"The final...," Kakashi was interrupted by Kushina who said,

"Your younger twin sister, Namikaze-Uzumaki Chisuki..." She paused as if uncertain if she should continue, but she pushed onward, tears in her eyes as she spoke, "Naru-chan... Why are your wings black? Please I beg you, tell me that those wings are henged or are a genjutsu. Please!"

Kakashi stepped forward and said, "I'm sorry, but life for Naruto in Konoha was something I would not have wished upon the Iwa shinobi who killed Obito." He said this while he touched his hitae-te covering his left eye. When he said this Rin gasped, and Kushina sobbed out loudly. Both knew how much Kakashi had hated and still hated the shinobi that had killed Obito. Everyone else though was puzzled. Chisuki stepped forward and said,

"Kaa-san, I thought you could only get black wings if your childhood was horrible. Wasn't aniki treated as a hero for containing..."

Before she could finish Kakashi had his hand over her mouth and said, "Sandaime-sama has made a law forbidding any who know from speaking about it in front of or in the hearing of people who don't. The only ones who can are Naruto and Sarutobi-sama."

Kushina was now a bit more under control and asked, "Who took him in... and why was his childhood so bad?... Minato said he would be a hero..."

Kakashi sighed and said, "When Sandaime presented Naruto, he gave his name as Uzumaki Naruto to protect him from Iwa, at least that's my guess. The people of the village wanted his death almost immediately after he was introduced." Kakashi signaled for Haku to take Sakura, and Sasuke into the woods to train so that they could have some privacy. When he was satisfied that they were gone he continued with, "Since that day Naruto has had 136 assassination attempts on his life, 253 beatings from the villagers, the worst being on his birthday, and has spent around 25% of his childhood in the hospital. People despised him for being the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. I myself didn't know his heritage until three weeks ago when he awakened both in battle with the former employer of the man beside me, and said employer's army."

Kushina nodded, having known he had awakened both.

Kakashi then inquired, "But why are you here?"

Kushina frowned and pulled out a book and flipped it open to a marked page. She pointed at the picture of a blonde boy with silver-white streaks going through his hair and said, "I was informed of by one of my clansmen that a person with a striking resemblance to Minato-koi was in the bingo book. When I heard the description and then looked at the picture I knew that it had to be Naruto." She then looked at Naruto and reached out to him.

Naruto looked confused when Kakashi said, "Don't worry Naruto. She won't betray you like the villagers do." Looking at Kushina he said, "He has on more then on occasion befriended a villager only to get back-stabbed by them soon after. The strange thing is that he seems to want to protect them even though they hate him. There are only a few villagers who care for him, and less who actually help him." Looking back at Naruto he pushed the young blond into his mother's arms.

Kushina wrapped her arms around Naruto and pulled him closer to her as she cried. She then sobbed out, "Please... forgive... me Naruto... I didn't... know you... were still alive... If I did, I... would have... stayed with you.... or taken you with me." As she sobbed Naruto rubbed her back and tried to calm her down. When she calmed down enough he too had tears in his eyes and said,

"It's alright Kaa-san. I forgive you."

The others standing around them smiled at the touching moment, and it was even more touching when Chisuki joined the hug fully reuniting the family that had been torn apart years ago. She finally had her, thought to be deceased, aniki back.

When they broke apart they went inside to tell about their lives so far. They continued to talk late into the night until both Chisuki and Naruto fell asleep. Kushina smiled at her sleeping son. She bent down and kissed his forehead and said softly, "I promise to help you with your dreams always my little Naru-chan. I will never let anyone harm you ever again." With that said she too drifted off into sleep, and all three of the Uzumaki's dreamt of how bright their futures seemed.

_**::12 Days Later::**_

The last twelve days had been exciting to say the least. Naruto had gotten close to his mother and sister. He also noticed that ever since he had come back from training one day without his shirt on that Rin had been blushing a deep crimson, though he put it to the back of his mind.

He had also learned something new about his Reikon Tenshi. It seemed that the strength of your affinity to wind determined the size of your wings, and also the strength of your bloodline meaning that the stronger your affinity to wind, the more powerful the bloodline was. Chisuki had a width of 14 feet from tip to tip when her wings were spread outwards with each wing being 7 feet . This signified she was above-average with her wind affinity. Naruto on the other hand had a wingspan of 24 feet with each wing being 12 feet each. This meant he had a insanely high affinity to wind, not bloodline high, but still his wind affinity was nearly at bloodline level.

They were now heading back to Konoha, with Naruto and Chisuki in the air above, playing tag. Now I say playing because they were having fun, but it was actually training set forth by Kushina to strengthen their ability to use wind. The goal was to glide through the air while making the wind push them to where they wanted to be. The group had been traveling for most of the day when they came to a clearing and Kakashi decided to stop for the day.

While everyone was setting up their tents, Sasuke seemed to gain a glint in his eyes. He told Sakura to finish putting up his tent, which she took as him loving her, and walked over to where Naruto and Chisuki were talking animately about ramen.

Sasuke interrupted their conversation with, "Chisuki, I expect you to be in my tent tonight and be ready to bear my children." He was smirking as his mouth oozed shit.

Naruto growled and looked about ready to attack Sasuke when Chisuki said, "How about you go suck a dick? I wouldn't touch an emo bitch like you if we were the last two people alive."

Sasuke's smirk fell and now he was fuming. he was thinking, 'How dare that whore say such a thing? I'll make her mine if it's the last thing I do. I'll have her begging to be fucked by me.' Out loud it wasn't much different from his thoughts, "Bitch I am an Uchiha. I'm an elite. You will do as I say, and even if you refuse, I'll have the council in Konoha force you to. Your just a whore for my pleasure and you will do what I say or I'll..."

He never got to finish that sentence as Naruto had burst forward and grabbed his throat in a bone crushing grip. Naruto was pissed that this emo fag would even think of touching his imotou. He yelled, "SASUKE, IF YOU EVEN DARE TO TOUCH MY IMOTOU, I'LL MAKE SURE THAT THE UCHIHA BECOME EXTINCT!!!!" By the end he was being restrained by Chisuki, Rin, Zabuza, Haku, and Kushina, while Kakashi's hand had replaced his around Sasuke's neck and was quietly threatening him. Sakura had noticed what was going on and screeched,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SASUKE-KUN? IT HAD TO BE NARUTO-BAKA'S FAULT!!! THAT OR HIS WHORE OF A MOTHER AND SISTER!!!"

Now Zabuza was struggling to hold back the Uzumaki women and Haku and Rin were finding it hard to hold back Naruto. All in all it was an eventful night and Kushina vowed to find a way to get Naruto off this team. It's not that Kakashi was a bad teacher, but the other two, in her opinion, were going to get him into a lot of deep shit if he stayed on their team.

Kushina called Rin over to her.

"Rin, I need you to send Kibamaru back to Uzu no Kuni."

"Why Kushina-sama?"

"Rin, we both know that Whirlpool is nearing it's end. The only clan left is the Uzumaki and every time we go to defend Uzu's borders we lose more clan members. We can't go on like this. We are down to 30 clan members excluding me and my children. Give Kibamaru the message and have him and the clan come to Konoha together."

"Does this mean that we are staying in Konoha for good? And if we do, where will I go? I gave up living in the Inuzuka compound after my parents died. It's too painful there." Rin said, with sad eyes that seemed to hold unshed tears.

Naruto had been listening in on the conversation. He wasn't spying, but when he heard his clan was coming to Konoha he got curious, but now his newly made friend Rin, a woman who had stood by his mother during her grieving over his father's death, not to mention his supposed one, was about to start crying. He walked out of the shadows quickly and turned her around and drew her into a hug. He rocked her back and forth and said, "Rin-chan please don't cry. If you need a place to stay, you can stay at my apartment building. I'm the only one who's lived there since I first moved in, and the apartments are pretty nice. I also kind of own it."

Rin, now with tears of happiness and gratitude said, "Thank you Naruto-kun."(warning: first fuck who says I'm moving too fast gets their ass chewed out. This ain't the pairing yet, so fuck off all you flaming little girls.[P.S. this is not an insult to girls. Just the fan girl version of girls]). Noticing her position with her head buried in Naruto's chest, she jumped back and blushed at certain memories already mentioned in this chapter(look above a few paragraphs. Right below 12 day time skip).

Kushina had been silent throughout the whole ordeal, but smirked deviously when she saw Rin blush(now you SOB-ing flamers can screech about me quickening the pairing). She soon put those thoughts away for a later date and spoke up,

"There's no need for that. The Namikaze compound is large enough to house twenty times the current number of clan members of the Uzumaki. There is room enough for you Rin."

Naruto was gaping now. He had a clan compound that could fit around six _hundred_ people. Not to mention that there were probably training grounds and rooms that had other purposes. As he thought about the possibilities he fainted.

Kushina just smiled and picked up her blond child and brought him back to the camp with Rin following close behind after she sent Kibamaru ahead.

The next morning Kushina had discussed slowing their pace so her clan could pack up and catch up to them, and Kakashi and Zabuza agreed to her proposal. They had stayed at the camp until noon, as was the new travel plan before traveling for six miles where they'd break camp for the night.

This continued on for a 5 days before the group heard a familiar bark and the sound of a large group of people entering the camp. Naruto looked up and saw a lot of red-headed people, but a few had silver or white hair, or had a red-white combo similar to his blond-white hair color. His mother got up, along with his sister and Rin, and walked to the front of the crowd. When she got their attention she said,

"Member's of the Uzumaki clan. Today is a grand day that should always be remembered. Not only does this signify the day we move on and restart in a new place, but it also is the day that I have the pleasure of presenting to you all my first-born." She motioned to Naruto to step next to her. She continued, "This is my sochi. His name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. He is the eldest of my twins, and also the child I thought I lost years ago. Naruto is like Chisuki in certain aspects, like her he has an insane amount of ability when bone manipulation is concerned like most from my line, but when concerned with his father's bloodline he surpasses her. Naruto, please show them your wings."

Naruto nodded and a second later his black wings burst from his back. Now the Uzumaki clan knew all about the Namikaze clan. The thing they knew about Naruto was that his childhood would of had to be bad over 90% of the time for his wings to be black. The entire clan bristled in anger over this. The seemingly head of the group of traveling Uzumaki's said,

"Kushina-sama, if I may?" At her nod he continued, "Thank you. If I remember correctly the only way to obtain black wings is to have a horrible childhood. If this is so, didn't you once say that your husbands wish was for the child to be seen as a hero after the beast had been sealed?(they know of Kyuubi. They know of how he was supposed to be treated. They just thought he was dead) If this is what Konoha has done to one of our clan then I must speak not only for the clan, but also for myself, when I say that I want blood."

Naruto realized where this was heading so he cut the man off where he was, "No! If you do that then you'll be no better then the villagers! In fact it would make you worse for wanting vengeance on something so stupid. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy you care, but I won't allow anyone I care about make themselves lower then dirt in my eyes. I survived, now it's time to head towards the future."

The man was gob-smacked. How could a 13-year-old(he failed 3 times in the academy. The first a year before him at 11. the second with his age group at 12. and then in the series right before he steals the forbidden scroll) be so forgiving? He seemed so mature and his life must have been shit so far, yet he still wanted those who hurt him, who still hurt him to get away unscathed. The man muttered,

"Naruto-sama?"

Naruto just looked away and said, "Let the past lie with the past. Live in the present, it makes life more fun when you look to the future." With that said he walked away into the forest surrounding the camp. Kushina knew he would be back, so she had everyone set up camp for the night, and discussed family topics with her now fully reunited clan(Naruto cam back when they were setting stuff up).

Early the next morning the now group of 39 people continued their journey. They were only a short way from Konoha the day before, but set camp so that the Uzumaki clan could finally catch up. They arrived at the gates around 9 A.M. The guards were scared shit-less when the group woke them up to gain entrance to the village.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

This is the end for now as I'm off to go midnight bowling. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is basically my version of a filler chapter to introduce character and start building relationships. I'm going to try and get this up to 5 chapters before I continue with _**Naruto of the Sujougan**__._

Please read and review.

Adios,

Arthur


End file.
